Egor Malkin
Egor Malkin '''is a Vintis that is able to take in any shape of any trees know to all species. Not only that but he is able to naturally communicate with forms of plant life. He is also the newest member of The Six Legendary Beings. Apperance When in his human skin he would take the shape of a normal high schooler with brown hair as well as light skin. Though he is considered the smartest freshman in Shion Academy he is not very liked by popular people. Without his human skin he would be shown as all wood in the same shape. At most times he would have his face covered with a special leaf that absorbs all the carbon dioxide around the entire area and his body breaths out pure air. Personality Although he may seem the type to be a know it all, inside he has a kind soul that makes him likeable to some. In times of training and academics he turns into a drone that works through it and succeds without much worry. In times of meeting new people Egor often gets carried away by trying to hard to make friends. History '''Egor Malkin '''was born on Eon on the day of a great war breaking out which engulfed everyone including his parents, he was left there crying as a one year-old. It wasn't till a female warrior found him and took him back to her home, though knowing that she couldn't raise a child due to this war. She found an orphanage that she left him there till she could help end the war and adopt him properly, it was 16 years after and she never returned. During his Sixteenth birthday it was shown that he had Jakin abilites and the caretaker went on to apply him to the Academy. He along with his Syncro-Partner and friends are currently learning how to master their Jakin to protect the universe. The Emblerm on his cheek holds the symbol of Balance. He is the Syncro partner of Maxina and one of The Six Legendary Beings. Items '''Legendary Tattoo- It was given to him when he and the others were introduced to the spirits of the Six Legendary Beings. It marks him with the crest of Balance. Instinvine-It takes on his natural clothing as he enters any new realm. Moonstone- Said to belong to Hydror, home of the being's loyal pet, Mokin. 'Abilities' Superior Intellect- Egor's Mind is said to be the highest since Hydor's time, no one is able to compete with his level of thinking. Plant communication-''' It is unknown how high his level of Plant communication is. 'Photosynthesis- '''It is unknown how powerful Egor's rate of Healing is. '''High Speed- '''After training months with Master Ugway, Egor is able to keep up with many people. 'Jakin 'Hydrizor '''is the name of Egor's newly aquired Jakin. '''Weapon Form-' When drawn into the world it takes the shape of a bow and arrow/blade as he is able to launch arrows and defend himself when in close range combat. '''Armor Form- '''When white energy surrounds Egor it breaks down into his body causing his eye and hair color to change to blue and white. Not only that but the area around him causes to drop the tempreture freezing most of the area around him. His new weapons are black-like gloves that covers his hand and allows energy blasts to be shot at people. '''Ice Buster: '''is one of the moves used by Egor, by concentrating energy into his claws it creates energy that freezes anything he touches. He can also create this attack like an energy blast and shoot it at his enemies. Trivia *Egor was based off a video game called Monster Hunters *Egor's Theme song is This.